warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleClan
MapleClan is a large-sized clan that lives in the heart of a maple tree forest, hence their name. There are also a couple of cherry blossom trees growing across the area, but they are not very big nor important. When the landscape isn't covered in a vivid red blanket, its usually dappled with a few pink spots here and there. The air usually smells sweet here, which can mess up the scent for new apprentices. Of course, their mentors are in charge of teaching them the scent differences. The territory was once inhabited by twolegs (explaining the existance of Fire Branch and the Nursery. If you read below, you'll know what those are), but they abandoned it and nature took back its place. Dens at the clan are made of gaps between rocks (Medicine cat's den, Leader's den), fallen logs (Apprentice den, Warriors den, Elders den), and an old, abandoned house. (Nursery) There are also tree main areas in the territory: *Camp, which is surrounded by a dome of maple trees and bushes all huddled together *The Entrance, which consists of a maple tree and a cherry blossom tree intertwining with eachother. Represents the unity of mentors and their apprentices. *Fire Branch, which is a red bridge left over by the twolegs. It crosses a small stream in the southern outskirts of the territory. This clan's diet is based on mice, birds, frogs, squirrels, insects, fish and rabbits . This clan is owned by Wisteria and co-owned by Holly. To join, leave a message on the Talk page! Allegiances Leader Echostar - Silver she-cat with lighter silver tabby markings and azure blue eyes with ice blue and violet flecks. (Holly) Deputy Mothbelly- Red tom with classic tabby markings, white underbelly and brown eyes.(Wisteria) Medicine cat Loudwhisker- Muddy brown she-cat with pine green eyes. (Wisteria) Warriors Talonbreeze - Dark brown and black tom with amber eyes (Holly) Runningspirit- Beige she-cat with lemon yellow eyes. (Wisteria) Cloudseeker- Black tom with copper eyes. (Wisteria) Apprentices Earthpaw - Pale brown tom with brown tabby stripes and light red eyes (Holly) Dragonpaw - Bright reddish-orange bengal she-cat with darker colored markings, dark brown paws, and bright aqua eyes (Holly) Cavernpaw - Sharp, stubborn, determined silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes (Holly) Curlpaw- White she-cat with black spots across her fur and green eyes. Has a bobbed tail. (Wisteria) Queens Aurorafur- Lilac she-cat with cornflower blue eyes. (Wisteria) Brightwillow - White she-cat with yellow patches and silver eyes (Holly) Kits Lynxkit - Cream colored she-kit with beautiful marbled markings, shimmering hazel eyes, and a brown tipped tail (Holly) Hollowkit - Brown tabby tom with a white chest and muzzle. Has a ginger nose and ears, with light blue eyes (Wisteria) Flamekit - Long-haired bright orange and black tortoiseshell she-kit. Has leaf-green eyes with amber flecks. Sister to Emberkit. (Holly) Emberkit - Bright orange and black tortoiseshell tom with white paws and bright orange eyes. Sister to Flamekit. (Holly) Owlkit- Extremely light grey she-kit with blue points and cyan blue eyes. (Wisteria) Elders None Former members WIP Roleplaying: Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans